


malecfanfic   baneshop   2017

by Malec_fanfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Model Alec Lightwood, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_fanfic/pseuds/Malec_fanfic
Summary: Magnus Bane is a famous magical Fashion designer in New York, constantly looking for new interesting models for his shows. And young Alec Lightwood is a very interesting one.Note: This is a fanfic first posted on Instagram @malec_fanfic (now @angeldrw) in 2017, please excuse some mistakes I made back then. <3





	malecfanfic   baneshop   2017

Magnus Bane woke up, because his drunken double from last night had forgotten to close the curtain and now the sun was shining brightly in his sleeping room. Growling, he turned around and buried his face in the covers. He definitively didn´t want to get up today, he could already feel the hangover in his head and limbs and the king sized bed was so warm and comfortable. Even if he knew he couldn´t. His celebrated high fashion label BANE was at its height and his screaming fans didn´t want to wait any longer to tear the new collection out of the shops. Of which he had many in each country, even if every store was a special unique single-item, just like the clothes. His secret was the rarity, so downworlder and mundanes went crazy if they could catch a single piece. You can imagine the price now. Of course, Magnus acted never thoughtless, but the idea started as a hobby and he really didn´t expected it to go viral like that. And, actually this was gratifying, but lately he ran out of ideas and motivation, now, when the new, big-announced fashion show started in a month. He didn´t want to think about how much he still had to design and to organize. His phone rang; it was Clary, his assistant. “Good morning boss, are you already up?” “Sure, why are you calling honey?” “The various samples of the decoration and the catering for the show and the after-party are available now. You just have to go through it and choose the best ones.” “Well, I´ll be there within an hour. Any other dates today?” “Yes, Mr. Bane. With the creative head of your promotion team and some business men from Germany.” “Ok, move all the meetings to the late afternoon and prepare my studio. See you.” It did not matter how he felt. After Magnus had his high sugared coffee, he got ready, chose a casual dark blue suit and a silk shirt and garnished the outfit with his favorite necklaces and rings. Also, his dark eye shadow and some white highlights in his hair weren´t to be missed. His driver waited in front of Magnus´ huge, expensive house and brought him to the main office and atelier of BANE. Clary already waited at the reception to show him the delivery. She was a precious assistant, working fast, precisely and exactly like Magnus wanted, but he also liked her for her great sense of Style and the curly red hair. It did not take much time to make a list of the needed items and then order them. After that, Magnus was alone in his studio and tried to work on his sketches of the new collection. In his mind, it should become so glamorous and fascinating, that everybody widened his eyes and was amazed. For no reason, it was easier for Magnus to design the female stuff, he knew many strong women that inspired him, but he´s never found a man that really satisfied him. Because of that, the dresses on the cloths rack were already finished and the suits and other men outfits were just imaginations. If he had not been so frustrated, he would´ve laughed, the high warlock of Brooklyn broke himself because of this job. Suddenly it knocked at the door of the large, sun-drenched room; it was Clary, of course, he did not allow anyone else to disturb him. “Err…Mr. Bane somebody wants to talk to you.” “Who is it?” “You won´t be happy, it´s a group of Shadow-Hunter.” Magnus sighed upset and a little bit confused. “What do they want?” He hissed. Like every normal downworlder, he didn´t like them very much, Shadow-Hunter only came if they needed something. “I´m sorry, they refused to tell me.” “Not your fault honey, take them to the conference room, I´ll come.” He sighed, checked his look in one of the huge mirrors and went slowly to the unplanned meeting. Magnus was sure that he´ll have to magic something for the cave or renew the protecting spells, something that will cost much of his little time. After taking the floor from the top to the second floor, he already spotted the group behind the glass doors. A blond Shadow-Hunter and two dark-haired, a boy and a girl, maybe siblings. Magnus was glad that they looked younger, he hated especially the old, homophobic generation of the cave, but theses two seemed a little bit nicer. When he entered the room, the taller guy turned around and eyed him up, just like he did. The warlock´s eyes widened, the boy was so handsome, from his muscular body to the sparkle in his dark pupils, and the smile he smiled stole Magnus´ breathe. But he had to act normal, he was a celebrity and no member of the cave could shock him. “Why are you disturbing me?” “Good morning Mr. Bane. My name´s Alec Lightwood, these are my sister Isabelle and my brother Jace. We´re here to invite you to the meeting of all magical creatures of New York in the institute. You´re the official high warlock of Brooklyn, you have to represent your race.” Magnus listened more to the melodic voice than to the words, but he knew that he wouldn´t ever take part in something like that. “I´m sorry, but I´m not interested. I´m busy with my own work.” “It´s you duty!” Hissed Jace angry, so buttercup had to calm him down. This was the name he had given the little girl, he already couldn´t remember her real one. “I won´t help the cave to act as if they were taking care of us. I´m not such a hypocrite.” “We don´t want to deceive the downworlder. This meeting is for deliberating about our joint future, we want to unite you and ourselves.” It doesn´t matter how gorgeous Alec looked, Magnus had to laugh. “Unite? Are you bored of killing us?” Alec had heard stories about this warlock before, but he had not expected him to be so extremely stubborn and so…so beautiful. He hated himself for thinking about it at this very moment, but he couldn´t help. Magnus was a shining star, a celebrated designer and as rich as immortal. Everything about him was precious and special. The downworlder adored him like a god and Alec knew may Shadow-Hunter that behaved the same, Izzy for example. But was he admired the most was his self-confidence. Magnus was one of the first warlocks that no longer hid their magic features in front of others. His satisfying, green-gold cat-eyes glowed brightly and glared at him playfully. Magnus didn´t care about what others thought, he was proud and powerful, everything Alec wasn´t. The Shadow-Hunter tried to speak clearly and without staring at Magnus´ face the whole time. “Can we speak under four eyes?” Magnus lifted his right eyebrow, he was surprised. “Sure, but I don´t think you can change anything.” Jace and buttercup looked not happy when they left the room with Clary, but they listened to him. Now the Shadow-Hunter came so close that Magnus could smell his intense, manly smell, it drove him crazy. “Mr. Bane, or, Magnus, if you allow. It´s an important thing and we also invited Meliorn and Lucien, you know them, don´t you? Raphael, the leader of the vampires only wants to join us if you do. After the meeting you can tell about us whatever you want to, just come.“ Actually, Alec didn´t want to sound begging, but he knew he did. Magnus smirked amused, had got used to begging people, but Alec was different. When he looked at his body, hundreds of ideas were pushing to his mind and he wanted to draw and to sew for hours. He just had to meet this man again, but he also wanted something in return, so he nearly whispered. “Alec, or, Alexander, if you allow.” Alec was almost shivering when Magnus called him by his full name; his voice was as hypnotic as his cat-eyes. “What are you able to do for me?” “Me?” “Obviously, you´re the leader of this little group, so what can you give me in return?” “Depends on what you want.” Alec seemed relaxed, but inwardly he nearly exploded. The air between the two men was vibrating and full of expectations. “I want you, your time. Can´t tell why but you are inspiring. I want you for my fashion.” “What?! For your big show next month?” Magnus just nodded. “I´m a warrior, no model!” “I understand that you´re scared, killing demons is much easier, but you don´t have to do the catwalk. Just help me at my studio and I´ll help you.” Alec was speechless. Scared? And he wasn´t inspiring at all, he just did was has to be done. Magnus was the breathtaking one, what could he like about him and how could he help him? Suddenly he felt so little and silly, like the warlock would know everything and he nothing. “Sounds fair.” Magnus had not expected this answer. Alec just agreed seriously and then tried covertly to brush away the blush from his cheeks. “Well, Clary will tell you the dates.” Then Magnus just left with a big smile on this red lips. He had confused Alec and that pleased him. When he came back to his office, everything looked changed, Alec changed something in Magnus mind. Suddenly he knew exactly what he wanted, even if he couldn´t concentrate that much, because he had to remember Alec´s eyes, lips, massive shoulders and voice repeatedly. After hours, when Clary knocked to remind him of his meetings, he awaked from his state of euphoria and looked around. Slowly he realized how much he had worked. His desks were covered with sketches and cloth and he had already made plans for the show, very good plans. Clary was happy, too: “Wow you reached a lot today and these designs are gorgeous.” She always fancied his work and she liked watching his development. “The seelie from the promotion team arrived.” “Thank you. Anything else?” He asked, when Clary didn´t left the room. “Yes, Mr. Bane. It´s…I just…” “Honey, just tell me.” “Err…I wanted ask if I can go earlier today, just today.” “Something important?” “Yeah, actually, I´ve got a date.” She grinned and blushed at the same time. “Ahh, someone I knew?” Magnus couldn´t remember her last date. ”Uhm, do you remember Jace?” Magnus was surprised, but of course, he allowed her to go. “ ////// “Izzy, can we talk?” Two days later, Alec was still helpless, confused and fascinated, even if he had a lot to do for the meeting. “Sure big brother, what´s up?” She followed him to his office, the office of the next leader of the institute. “Will you finally tell me how you have convinced Magnus?” She grinned, because she hadn´t believed him that Magnus just said yes. Before he spoke, he closed the door, he didn´t want anyone to listen. His sister was the only one he told about his worries and even she knew only half of everything. “We made a deal.” He admitted while walking nervously up and down. “He´ll come to the institute, if…if I help him with his clothes tomorrow.” “What? Is he crazy? You are the last person to ask about fashion!” She giggled. “You wear the same sweatshirt every day!” “Different sweatshirts! But I´m also wondering and I don´t know if I should meet him.” “Mom wanted you to invite him, so, I guess you have to meet him.” She thought loudly. Alec sighed. Deep in him, he wanted to see Magnus again, but he was insecure. Magnus had a sparkling look, body and personality and he himself was just an uninteresting man depended on the cave. If he was quite honest, he had to confess that he even found Magnus attractive. Nevertheless, he wasn´t gay, he told himself. He was going to marry a female Shadow-Hunter, to lead the institute together, just like his parents. “Don´t worry brother, he seemed very friendly, he won´t bite. And I´m sure you´ll can escape if you want to.” Izzy winked at him. “And now I know where you are, so I can save you, too.” “Very helpful Isabelle.” He rolled his eyes. “I´m sorry, I don´t understand your fears. I´d be greatly lucky if such an amazing designer wants me to meet him.” “Maybe you´re right.” “I am.” “But I´m warning you; don´t tell anyone.” When he was in bed that night, he still thought about Magnus and he felt like he could smell his mysterious sweet and heavy scent again, while he stroked his torso absently. It gave him a warm feeling, and he felt less alone. //////// Magnus stayed awake almost the whole night. Neither alcohol nor magic helped, his body just produced more and more adrenalin and he didn´t know why. The last days had been amazing, he was finally happy with his job again and Alec influenced every decision. He couldn´t wait longer to meet him again and try the new designs at him, even if he hadn´t believed that he´ll come until Clary told him so. When he met him in the huge entrance hall, Alec was busy to admire the high, ornate ceiling. “Hey, I´m glad you came.” “I´m expecting you to come next month.” “Warlocks keep their promises, mostly.” At his studio he asked: “Do you want to drink anything? Drinks? Cocktails?” “Do you have beer?” Magnus sighed affected. “My least liked alcohol, but yes, Clary will bring some.” Alec took hesitantly place at a huge sofa in one corner, then wanted to know: “So what am I supposed to do?” Magnus smiled, he didn´t want to scare him away. “Maybe you don´t think so about yourself, but you´re triggering something in me. After meeting you, I got so much ideas and completely new feelings.” He felt flattered and uncomfortable at the same time. It was as if he were lying to Magnus, he was not that inspiring. “I´m sorry if I´m too honest, usually I´m not.” Magnus added, as Alec said nothing. “No, no…it´s just, nobody said something like this to me before. It´s new for me and I can´t imagine why you think so.” He smiled shyly and refused looking into Magnus glowing eyes. “Follow me, I´ll show you something.” The institute was huge, but Magnus´ office-house in the middle of New York seemed endless. Everywhere in the decoration and in the designs he recognized Magnus, as if he had filled the building with his breathe. But the best thing were the new outfits at the mannequins. “Magnus, I, I usually really don´t care about clothing, but that´s amazing. It´s kind of my style, but somehow mixed with lots of yours.” “Nice words to describe it.“ “Nonono I´m serious, I would definitively wear them, sometimes.” “I hope my customers will say the same.” He laughed and Alec looked sorry. “No, I understand that you´re not into this stuff, so, if even you like them a little bit, the others will go crazy.” He grinned. “Can I buy one?” Alec couldn´t help, he really wanted to own one of these precious ideas. “Usually, I don´t give away my Babies before the official publication, but yes and of course you needn´t pay anything. Just doesn´t post them on social media.” “For sure.” Magnus took his measure and put it on Alec´s upper-body to figure out his size. His fingers glided swiftly over his neck and his shoulders, every certain touch was careful and painstakingly, Alec shivered. Magnus body was so close to his, he thought he could hear his blood rushing in his veins. A few times Alec looked directly into his cat-eyes and then quickly away again, a little bit secretly. Magnus finished his work way to fast and then gave him some pieces to try on. Alec went to another room and Magnus still thought about his abs under his hands. He was so freaking happy, that Alec liked what he created and his jaw fell down, when Alec came back. Everything fitted him so damn well, and he himself also was happy with the look. “I think I slowly know why everyone loves BANE that much.” Alec´s smile was heartwarming and breathtaking. It touched Magnus at places, of which he had not known they existed. Except Camille, he couldn´t really remember his last deeper relationship, during the day he was working and his nights were full of alcohol and meaningless sex. As a bisexual warlock he came around, which was also a thing for which he was admired covertly. After the clothing-session, they sat around at his soft sofas near the huge, bright windows and talked about useless stuff. Neither of them really listened, they kept checking each other’s bodies, smiles and gesture. At the beginning, Magnus took the conversation but Alec felt slowly really comfortable. The warlock treated him as an independent personality, not like someone to whom you just give orders. Alec forgot the time until his phone rang; it was Jace. “Brother, where are you? Izzy don´t want to tell me.” “I´ve got missions.” Answered Alec and Magnus avoided his look. He should have known that the Shadow-Hunter won´t tell the truth. “If that´s all; come home, we need you here.” Alec sighed. “I…I have to go.” “Sure, it´s almost night.” Magnus got up, he definitively didn´t want this to end, but he took him to the exit. “Magnus, I, it was really nice to meet you…” He felt stupid to say that, he wanted to tell him so much more, but it didn´t come across his lips. The warlock just smiled to hide his feelings. What should he has expected? “Get home safely.” Alec nodded and he had already taken a few steps to the road, when he went back again. He stopped a few centimeters before him and looked in his gorgeous eyes. Alec didn´t have to say anything more, he couldn´t at all, his impressions took control. Magnus slightly opened lips looked so innocent, the Shadow-Hunter had to kiss them softly and then more and more demanding. The warlock was surprised, but he replied the kiss and stroked with his shaking hand over Alec´s cheek. He separated their lips much too quickly, Magnus wanted more, but Alec just turned around and left. //////// Alec could jump, he still felt Magnus´ soft lips on his, but he had to leave him. This new unknown feeling in his stomach and in certain…lower areas scared him, doesn´t matter how satisfying is was. He still didn´t believe that he dared to touch a warlock like this, downworlder and man. Magnus had changed something in him and he was afraid his parents would find out and offend him. He knew nobody as homophobic and proud of the pure shadowhunter-line as them. It was impossible to lead the institute as an open gay man and definitively not with a downworlder as boyfriend. It would better if he forgot about Magnus immediately before the whole thing came so far. He didn´t allow himself to think about this gorgeous eyes or how Magnus had touched him with the measure anymore and hid the bag with the clothes in a back corner of his cupboard. Alec could handle his desire and hunger until the night, because then he had no one to distract him anymore. Alec even took a long, ice-cold shower to banish him out of his mind, but it didn´t work. Secretly he locked the door of his room and pulled one of his jackets over his naked skin. It looked weird with his sweatpants, but he could perceive Magnus´ sweet smell again, which gave him so much pleasure. He threw himself on the bed, closed his eyes and touched himself. Usually he never was so horny and needy, especially not only with the thought of another person, but now he couldn´t get enough. //// “Mr. Bane!! Would you finally listen to me?!” Clary nearly had to shout to throw Magnus out of his thoughts. “Mhh?” “For the third time now: The models are here for the fitting, you have to arrange them their outfits! The show is tomorrow!” “I know, I know.” “Boss, you´ve acted the whole week like this, or no, wait, it´s since you meet this shadowhunter, right? What happened?” “Nothing, I´m fine, just stressed.” “Really?” “Yes!” Magnus raised his voice, he never did this in Clary´s presence before. Normally, he was the one who calmed the others down, so she was quite shocked. “I-I´m sorry.” She left instantly. Magnus felt bad for treating her like this, but he was at a new abysm in his life. Alec had kissed him so passionately and then just disappeared without contacting him again for the whole month. He felt so used and dumb. It had seemed, as Alec had liked the little time with him, too, but obviously he´d been wrong. He was so sick of being only liked for his fame and magic and then betrayed. He entered the waiting room and looked into thirty beautiful male and female seelie-model faces. He ignored the fact that the men he had invited had dark hair and hazel eyes and chose the outfits. His sentiments didn´t affect his brilliant work, he knew exactly what he did. After the rehearsal for the fashion show had worked, the warlock looked for Clary to apologize. “No need to, as your assistant, I should know what you´re going through.” “Err, did Jace tell you something about the Lightwood boy? Do you two even talk?” He felt a little bit guilty for knowing so little about Clary´s private life. “No, I´m sorry we´re both too busy for dates, so we ended this. And…you won´t like it, but I have to ask to plan your appointments. Do you still want to join the big meeting at the institute this evening?” Magnus froze. “It, it´s today?” He totally forgot about it. Clary nodded. “No problem, I´m going to cancel it.” “No, I´ll go. After all, it´s my duty.” He imitated Jace. The girl smiled knowingly. “Ok Boss, flash them.” That was Magnus intend. His great event was already planned, so he had enough time to prepare a gorgeous outfit. He wore a burgundy red silk shirt with a black waistcoat and a jacked with shimmery ornaments. To that he chose slim suit trousers that made his butt look fabulous. At the end he opened a few buttons for showing his necklaces, put a few heavy rings on and added red highlights to his hair. His mirror image glared at him playfully, domineering and ready for anything. The glittery eyeliner and dark eyeshadow underlined his appearance./////// Alec was as nervous as never before. He had kept his promise to help Magnus, but he could imagine how disappointed the warlock would be now. Even he himself didn´t know what was going on anymore and he hoped Magnus stayed professionally towards the clave. Probably he had already forgotten about him and Alec was one shitty flirt among many. He rather watched all the shadowhunter and downworlder talking as if he hadn´t hated each other for ages. “Hey big brother, I thought you´d learned something about fashion.” Izzy laughed behind him. “What´s wrong about a black suit?” “Uhm, nothing. It´s just really…black.” She wore a sparkling black and red dress with cutouts at the right spots and murder high heels and at least ten men watched her the whole time. Suddenly everybody became quiet, only the music was playing in the background. “Oh my gosh, take a look at him!” His sister breathed. Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn had entered the huge hall. Alec´s jaw dropped. Magnus, or better, the godlike creature that stood there, enjoyed his performance to the fullest. The feelings he aroused in him were indescribable, his heart wanted to jump out of his chest and he´d never felt so much desire and pain at once. He followed each of Magnus moves, nearly pulled him out with his wistful eyes and the warlock ignored him completely. No angry or asking or neutral stares, just disregard. The sparkling man was surrounded by people the whole time and busy with talking and laughing while Alec disappeared in the shadows of enormous marble pillars. His parents and Izzy did small talk with the guest while he rather acted like he´d be one of the security shadowhunters and watched Magnus from afar until he had enough and left. Of course, Magnus couldn´t remember about him anymore, he met so many stunning people anymore and Alec had behaved like a dumb kid. Nobody really needed him, they had never and he just couldn´t stand the ignorance of a person that was really important to him, even if it was all his faul. Alec just walked to the shadowhunter workout room, but he didn´t want to train, he just wanted to be alone. “Hey.” Alec swallowed when he heard Magnus´ voice and again when he saw him, but he stayed still. Magnus came closer, looked over his uninspired clothes and commented: “I thought, I gave you something better, but I thought so much.” He stroked absently over Alec´s shirt, but Alec turned away so Magnus did too. “Don´t you have to go back? I´m sure they´re already missing their shining star.” “So, suddenly you´d care?” Alec really tried to endure Magnus´ penetrating cat-eyes. “Why are you here?” “Because you told me so.” Nobody looked at the other one. “You know what I mean. Why are you here with me now?” Magnus sighed. “I don´t know. If I´m honest, I feel pretty stupid to stand here and expect anything from you, even if you showed me damn well what you want.” His words stabbed Alec´s heart. Magnus seemed bothered and maybe a little bit afraid. Of course, he still was hot and beautiful, but the elegance couldn´t cover how he felt. “I didn´t want to abandon you but I…I couldn´t,” “Fine, then explain what you´ve done, tell me that I´m nobody special to you, but definitively don´t kiss me and then just leave.” He interrupted him, because he was exhausted, he didn´t want to hear another lie or indecisive stammering. “You´ve overwhelmed me with your beauty and personality and I felt so small, like you would never really notice me.” Alec was surprised about what he just said. “But I did and I thought you´d know that.” “You gave me an impression I never had before, I kissed you and it was breathtaking and it scared me.” The words just burst out of him. “Maybe it sounds stupid, but I never really thought about the possibility of being gay. I just accepted to feel nothing for nobody.” Alec was ashamed, he recognized that he had been blind for so long. “I´m sorry I was rude, I had no idea.” “No. I´m sorry I was selfish. You mustn´t feel bad, only because I can´t control my mind. I really like you and I don´t want this to end before it started.” He felt vulnerable, but relieved that he´d been able to tell Magnus this. Magnus looked at him like he was a lost puppy. How could somebody look so innocent and sexy at the same time? It was woeful what Alec had to go through, it remembered him of his coming out, even if it had been hundreds of years ago and he´d gained lots of self-confident since then. “Alec, am I allowed to kiss you again?” Alec eyes widened, but he nodded shyly. This time Magnus took the control, gently but demanding. He cupped Alec´s face with his hands and pressed his lips on his mouth. The feeling came back and hit him harder than before. Alec even opened his mouth, Magnus took the change, but tried to let Alec get used to their hot tongues. Alec wrapped his arms carefully around the warlock´s waist and dragged him a little bit closer. They breathed the same air and explored their bodies step by step, without rush. It was so amazing to feel him finally again and Alec felt completely safe with everything Magnus did. The fact that he was kissing a man, that he ran his fingers over Magnus trained abs, made him smile excitingly. If his parents would see him now, they would totally freak out, he froze, his parents! He had to pull away and leave Magnus´ lips. “We have to stop; the others will look for you.” “Just give me one more second.” Magnus pleased, went down to Magnus neck and pulled the shirt collar down a bit. Then he kissed his deflect rune and bit it where nobody would see it under the clothes. Alec shrugged, he knew how sensitive his runes were, but what Magnus did was so wonderful. Restrained moaning, he brushed his shivering hand through Magnus hair and closed his eyes to savor the touches as most as possible. Way too fast Magnus finished the blue and violet love marks and covered them with his suit again. “So you will remember me.” “I will anyways.” Magnus looked at Alec´s silly permanent grin, adorable. Then he saw himself in a window and his eyes widened. Compared to other lovers, Alec had barely touched him, but he already looked destroyed. His makeup was smudged and his hair messy, what happened? Quickly he tried to fix the worst, while Alec watched him smirking. “You…look gorgeous.” “No, I´m looking as if I ran through a car wash.” He giggled like a teenage boy and Alec noticed how much he adored this. They didn´t entered the big hall together again, even if nobody would have realized Alec next to Magnus anyways. It seemed as Izzy was the only one that noticed. “Did you disappear together?” She whispered while sipping her drink. “No, you know we´re not more than known.” “Yea, you´re telling me ever and ever again since you met, but you also know, that I still don´t believe you. Just look, right now he´s staring at you with so much desire!” Alec couldn´t help, he had to look at Magnus, Izzy was right, Magnus bit his perfect lips and looked away. “Stop it Isabelle. It´s not you thing.” “I know what I´m talking about and I notice your shining eyes right now. I´m just happy for you.” “Thank you, also for not telling anybody.” “Sure. But…can you do me a favor?” “Depends on the favor.” “I´d die for visiting the BANE-show tomorrow.” “Izzy…” “Please big brother. He invited you.” “I think you can come with me. I didn´t want to go alone anyways.” “Ahh, thank you!!” She nearly screamed and hugged him glowingly. That night Alec could sleep even less than in those before. For minutes, he stood in his bathroom in front of the mirror and touched the little hurting love-marks at his skin. He had to hide them from everyone. ///// It was half past eight and the first guests arrived, great fashion-stars, celebrities, models and journalists and photographers, of course. Magnus only waited for one man. Alec wore the three-piece Magnus had given him, it fitted still perfect. Magnus couldn´t escape his people and the television teams, but he had instructed Clary to show them their first row places. Suddenly lights flickered, music played louder and the show began. Isabelle was too existed, while Alec just waited to end the fashion-thing to see Magnus and the warlock was backstage rushing back and forth to control every outfit for the last time and making personally sure everything worked. And it did. The long work was rewarded and the people freaked out because of all this brilliance. All of Magnus´ workers really deserved the huge after-show-party at one of the most expensive clubs of Brooklyn. This event was as well-known as the actual show, notorious and forbidden and everybody wanted to join it. Cameras were not allowed, so everybody without inviting tried to imagine which unspeakable things happened there. Clary had Alec given two VIP-tickets, so they got free drinks and access to any area except Magnus´ private. Izzy felt like in paradise. She really joined one of the legendary BANE-parties, she was so proud that her brother finally found someone who really fascinated him and that Alec was brave enough to meet Magnus. Soon, she found a seelie-model named Meliorn, she´d already meet at the show and Alec searched for the warlock. He spotted him in a group of models or other fashion-people, he had no idea. Magnus danced very suggestively with a lot of ass wiggling and a glass in his hands, obviously not his first drink. He had changed his jacket from red velvet to a black one with tons of sparkle and glittery. Alec paved his way through the crowd and the darkness to take the stairs to his lounge but a huge man hold him back and looked at Magnus. The warlock nodded and Alec could pass. “Hey, you came.” Magnus shouted to be as loud as the music. “And you look amazing again.” Alec yelled back and made Magnus smile. He let him bring some cocktails. “Come on, let´s dance.” “N-no, I really can´t dance.” “You can. Just drink.” He winked at him, gave him a glass and took his hand to drag him to the dance floor. Slowly Alec thawed and dared to touch Magnus secretly in the darkness. Covertly and a little bit giggling. They didn´t talk, because they didn´t want to become hoarse, their little gestures were enough. Step by step they moved away from the center of attention and took some more drinks at the bar, where it was a little bit quieter than in the rest of the club. Alec had seen many people taking heavy drugs or making out unrestrainedly, he knew this was Magnus´ world and that he´d do the same things if Alec wasn´t there. He noticed how Alec stared at a couple while they were kissing and inhaling something through a bong. “Do you want the same?” “Drugs or sex?” “I can offer you both.” Magnus smirked and Alec blushed. “I don´t need drugs to get high. One of your kisses is enough.” Alec stood up to kiss Magnus, he hadn´t exaggerated, his lips were satisfying. Magnus hold him back and gasped while he tried to catch his breath. “Not here, darling. Let´s go back to the sofas.” “No.” Alec pouted while burying his face in Magnus neck. “It´s too loud there, I won´t be able to hear your little moans.” But of course, Magnus knew another couch further away where not so many people could see them. Alec let him take place on his lap to have him all to himself. So, he could put an arm around Magnus´ waist and his other behind his head. Magnus was strong and this meant not only his magic, nevertheless, Alec was taller and more trained, so he could dominate Magnus pretty well and the warlock liked it so much. Alec sucked at his lips and down his throat to give him back the bite-marks and make him moan. “Mhh Alec, it…feels…so good.” Magnus drove with his hands under Alec jacket to take it off to feel his abs and the muscular body pressed against his. He cupped Alec´s face with his hands again to bite his bottom lip. Magnus already felt his growing member in his tight pants, a great feeling but he was afraid it would scare Alec away. This boy hadn´t even thought about being gay, he was definitively not ready for damn gay sex. He had to stop it before he lost control. Alec felt that something was wrong, even if his whole body was filled with adrenalin. “Hey, Baby, what´s wrong?” Magnus smiled because of the pet name. “Is it because of your…?” He looked down, of course he´d noticed. “Yes, but I won´t force you to do anything.” “I could never imagine having sex or how it feels like. This part of me was locked, but you dissolved it and now I just want…everything.” Alec whispered and stroked a hairbrush from his forehead. “But of course, you have to show me.” Innocently smiling Alec hit Magnus harder than expected. His whole body tingled and asked for Alec´s attention. “Alexander don´t look at me like this. You know I can´t resist you.” “No I didn´t, but now I will use this information against you.” He called him by his full name, nobody ever did this. “That´s mean.” “No it´s a bribery, you´ll get something in return. I promise.” The kiss-marks on Magnus´s neck must already been dark lilac, but Alec didn´t stop penetrating them. “I´ll do what you want, but tell me when to stop.” Magnus just flicked his fingers and opened a portal to his apartment. The party and all this stuff didn´t matter to him anymore, he needed Alec so bad. “Wow, gorgeous!” Alec looked around, but he had no time to explore the whole loft, because Magnus covered his lips again, so Alec just lifted him up, one arm under his knees, the other around his back. “Hey, let me down, what are you doing?” Magnus pouted. “Be quiet, I try to be romantic.” Alec wanted to sound seriously, but the alcohol made him giggling. “Darling, are you sure you´re not too drunk?” “I hope I´m sober enough to remember every little detail tomorrow.” After fetching Magnus to the kitchen by mistake, because he confused the door, Alec put him kissing on the huge bed and came over him. “Tell me what to do, I´m yours.” “I can´t give you commands, apart from this, you´re doing pretty well, just don´t stop.” Alec unbuttoned Magnus shirt and looked at his stunning caramel chest. His lips shaped a `wow´ before he caressed every muscle with his fingers, Magnus got goose bumps, while he freed Alec from his clothes until he wore only his boxers. Magnus loved kissing the runes and seeing the strong shadowhunter shivering. They really didn´t rush anything and especially Alec took his time, which teased Magnus incredibly. Every kiss at his chest and stomach went a little bit deeper than before and a several times he stroked over Magnus´ bulge, he nearly blurted. Then Alec looked asking at his eyes and he blinked back with his cat-gaze, it was the signal for him to pull Magnus´ pants off and stroking his member softly. Alec watched his facial expressions carefully, to see if Magnus liked it. And he really did. Alec was softly, but not ungainly and when he started licking and taking him trough his lips in his mouth piece by piece, Magnus could only roll his eyes gasping. “U-Uh, more baby, please, I can take it.” “So, you like it?” Asked Alec and shrugged when Magnus ran his hand with the cold rings over Alec´s heated shoulder. “You´re doing great, wonderful, I love…” Alec breathed, but Magnus ended his sentence quickly: “…it.” Alec´s tongue, his fingertips were more than amazing, every touch let him moan, he was a mess. The warlock felt little sweat drops at his back, he knew, he wouldn´t be able to hold his climax back much longer if Alec continued gulping, but he didn´t want to come like this. “Al, Alexander enough, I´m close. Do you want to…?” He really didn´t know what to say, he hadn´t ever asked for permission and certainly no one had ever asked him if he was allowed to use him. “Yes, definitely, but…be careful, ok?” Magnus stroked gently over Alec´s cheek. “Of course I will, I´m honest, it hurts first, but I´ll try my best to let the pain not last long. Do you trust me?” Alec nodded with love and expectation. With regard to that, Magnus got up to take place over him and slowly pulled his boxers down, he licked his lips, a gorgeous view and it was all his. If he remembered right, he´d never had a virgin before, so it was something new and exciting for him, too, but he also knew, he had to be mildly. Without leaving Alec out of his sight, he took a bottle from under his bed, put some lube on his hand and slid down to his entrance. The shadowhunter shrugged when he felt the cold liquid, but Magnus calmed him down and kissed him again to compare it. “Alexander, relax, I´m just starting.” Then he pushed one finger in, Alec panted and hold on his arm beside him. More fingers and stretching scissoring made him moan uncontrollably, it already didn´t hurt anymore, he felt Magnus´ experience and his own growing lust. He wanted more, so Magnus pulled out and moved forward, closing the distance between their hips. “Ready Alexander?” He gasped. “Yes beautiful.” According to his permission, he split Alec´s legs and pressed his cock into him gradually while sucking on his neck to relief the pain. “Arghh, oh my angel…” He sighed and arched his back to take all the pleasure. Magnus hadn´t stopped pushing in yet and Alec started to ask himself how much more he would be able to take. “Faster!” He begged, he wanted him completely. The warlock hesitated, but he did what he wanted and made Alec whimpering. “Uch…baby…” Alec was satisfied and perfectly happy and smiled dazed, while enjoying Magnus to the fullest, just like the warlock did the time with him. They spent the whole night together giving pleasure to each other, for them, nothing else mattered anymore. Much time later Magnus sank down to gasping Alec´s chest while pulling out panting. “Oh Angel, you´re wonderful.” “Nothing compared to you. It was so much better than I could imagine. You´re amazing Magnus.” He whispered while stroking over Magnus sweaty back and looking him deep into the eyes. After minutes of sloppy kissing and cuddling, they went showering together and then continued in magical cleaned bed sheets. Alec had an adorable permanent grin, he felt like a completely new man, exempt and…loved, a rare sensation. They fell asleep tangled together and didn´t woke up until noon. “Shit!” “What´s wrong Baby?” Alec asked and rubbed his eyes. “I have to go to work!” “No, all your workers celebrated the whole night and you´re their boss, they won´t mind.” “Alexander I´m leading a global business, I would show weakness if I stay at home.” He wrapped a silk blanket around his hips and went lasciviously to the bathroom, followed by Alec´s thirsty gaze. While Magnus got dressed, he went to the kitchen and made breakfast only wearing sweatpants. The warlock wore a black three-piece with a dark red tie and lots of eyeshadow to cover his anyway dark circles. “How do you do that, looking perfect after three seconds?” “Practice my handsome.” Smiled Magnus and kissed him. Their lips were still very sensitive, just as their whole bodies, so every touch was incredibly intensive. He really wanted to repeat the last night immediately, but his job had priority, also because he didn´t know what Alec was thinking about him. Did the shadowhunter want this to go on? Did he himself? Magnus was pretty famous and well know as a living notorious sin, his reputation was plainly. They ate and talked about irrelevantly things until Magnus had to say goodbye. He had allowed him to stay in his loft to get dressed. “Don´t forget to lock the door when you leave.” “Do…do we meet again?” Alec dared to ask insecure. “Of course, o-only if you want to.” Magnus heart jumped. “I´d really like to.” He whispered and pressed his lips on Alec´s for a last time, before he closed the door. A smiling Alec was left behind. ///// “You didn´t come back last night?” Izzy stood next to him in front of her laptop. “So…you got rid of being a virgin?” “Isabelle!” Alec blushed so hard. “I´m always telling you about my boyfriends!” “And I´ve never asked for it! But yes, we slept together.” He admitted and smiled. “And? How was it?” “It was wonderful, he was wonderful. And we´ll meet again, I´ll get him off after work today. But I don´t know if he´s serious about me, he´s so experienced and everything I´m not.” “Oh Alec, are you falling for him?” “No, I just want to be near him all the time.” “Don´t worry, just ask him what he feels. I know it´s hard, but you have to if you want clarity.” “Yes, maybe…but first I´ll go on my very first date.” “Naw, you´re so inexperienced, that´s cute.” “Noo,” Alec pouted. “What if I act silly or trip over something or say something stupid? What if he thinks I´m too young and childish?” “Oh Alec, first, I think Magnus knows you already better than you´re expecting, he picked your bloom,” “Ugh, don´t call it like this!” “Second, you´re an adult man!” “And he´s several centuries old!” Izzy giggled. “Calm down, he likes you, just be yourself.” Then she hugged him tightly.////// When Magnus came to work this morning, Clary grinned from one ear to another, even if she had a heavy hangover, she was used to Magnus´s strict working discipline. “Hey Boss. I´ve heard you had an interesting night.” “From whom?” “Mr. Bane, you disappeared from your own party, many people noticed. You never did that before three o´clock! What, or better, who happened?” “Darling, I´m sure your business is far away from this topic. I could ask you as well why my bouncer asked me if a blond shadowhunter may enter the club yesterday.” Clary´s cheeks became the same color as her fire red hair. “Information for information?” “A risky way to negotiate with the own boss, but I´m listening.” “Maybe Jace and I, we´re trying it again.” “And I spent the night with Alec, it´s kind of the irony of destiny that he´s a Lightwood son.” “My lips are sealed.” The first thing Magnus did, was checking the downworlder news sitting at his huge desk. As expected, the show was a full success and tons of shops wanted his collection instantly, it´ll be very much work for his and his workers, but not today. Everybody came to work, but the half of the people was sleeping on their tables, so Magnus used his warlock power and started alone. Documents flew through the whole room, three computers were typing emails by themselves at the same time and Magnus planned the opening of a new branch office in Los Angeles. In-between, he had to stop few times for smiling and thinking about Alec. This beautiful nephilim already lived in his head, was on his way to his heart and fought against Magnus´ job. When it was evening, he had still not everything finished, but a message from Clary notified him the boy arrived. A little bit lonely Alec stood in Magnus´ lobby, nervously tripping from one foot to the other. Magnus would´ve liked to stay there longer and just stare at him, but he walked down the stairs elegantly, touched Alec´s back what made him flinching and turning around. “Magnus, hey.” Magnus came closer to kiss him, but he held him back by laying his hand on his chest and whispered: “I-I´m sorry, not here.” His eyes were full of regret and desire for Magnus, but it was still bright and the hall full of curious people. The warlock looked slightly disappointed, but he understood and dragged him outside. “Where do you want to go?” “I-I don´t know, you decide.” “Alec?” “Hum?” “Are you nervous, darling?” Alec stopped and nodded. “Hay,” Magnus stroked over his cheek. “No need to. We already were so much more intimate.” “Yes, but you´re overwhelming me.” “So, it´s my fault?” “No, I,” Alec tried to excuse himself, but Magnus just interrupted him smiling by kissing him deeply. Gradually Alec relaxed and clung to him, he remembered how good it felt. “Better now?” Magnus pulled away while Alec tried to catch his lips again. “Yes, hope you´re hungry.” “I didn´t eat the whole day, follow me.” Magnus brought him to one of his favorite places, a small restaurant hidden between old, beautiful houses and with wonderful outdoor seats under an ivy canopy. The sun shone through the leafs and the atmosphere remembered Alec of the seelie forest, but less scary and more peaceful. “Oh wow, it´s magical here.” He was flashed. On old lady brought their food, it tasted as delicious as it looked like. During the dinner and the smiles and the meaningful looks, Alec caught Magnus´ hand a few times, he couldn´t endure not to touch him for longer. The warlock talked a lot about his work, but Alec didn´t mind, he liked to watch how Magnus face lightened up and wished he himself would have something that pleased him like this, except of Magnus´ eyes of course. When he turned his face to the sun, the little golden dots reflected it and his pupils glowed. “What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked while rubbing his thumb over Alec´s back of hand. “Nothing special, just about my limitless happiness right now and how you changed my life.” “Wow, aren´t you exaggerating?” Alec thought he saw Magnus´ caramel cheeks a little bit blushing. He giggled to himself, the high warlock boss of BANE blushed. “Magnus I want to kiss you right now, without any break and I´ve never ever expected me to just think about doing something like this.” `Somebody so cute and sexy at the same time´ Magnus thought. “And…what would you think if I come to you and, just,” His words got lost in Alec´s lips after he slipped near him. He replied the kiss, making silent kiss noises and holding at Magnus´ shirt. “Hey, watch out, don´t rip it, it´s my favorite!” “I´m your favorite.” Alec pouted adorably and continued kissing Magnus´ neck, so his protest sank in moans, while he climbed on Alec´s lap. “Darling, you know where this has brought us the last time?” “Pretty well.” Alec giggled and leaned back to enjoy Magnus sitting on him. “Gosh, your body is making me high.” Magnus smirked and started moving his hips and Alec was incredibly teased by the feeling of their waists rubbed together. He nearly forgot they were still at the restaurant, but luckily, they were the only guests. “M-Magnus, let´s get private, please.” His warlock had his fingers already put under his jacket and purred satisfied. “Sure.” Being magical and switch places with a finger flicker had his advantages. They fell on one of Magnus´ couches and decided to watch TV, even if nobody really paid attention during their heavier getting making-out. Since Alec had meet Magnus, everything seemed pink and fluffy and sexy when he thought about him and his hungry gaze when he looked at him. Right now, for example, he licked down Alec´s chest after he´d torn apart his shirt roughly. Moaning he ran his fingers through Magnus´ hair and down his back until he couldn´t resist anymore and freed him from his shirt to feel their naked skin pressed together. “Oh Magnus, baby,” “Tell me what you want my angel.” He drew around his abs with his tongue and slipped his hands in Alec´s pants, right under his back, whereupon Alec flinched. “Oh, hey are you alright?” “Yes, I-I´m just still a little bit sore from yesterday.” Alec smiled embarrassed. “Err, so…do you want to fuck me this time? Oh gosh, I´m sorry, I don´t know how to ask that elegantly.” Magnus giggled and stroked over Alec´s bulge with a meaningful sparkle in his cat eyes. “I´d really like to. Should we get up and go to your bedroom?” Alec asked between sloppy kisses. “No, If you don´t mind, this position is really comfortable for me.” As soon as he ended his sentence, Magnus let disappear their pants, grabbed Alec´s painful hard member and made him moan uninhibited. He already knew exactly what he had to do to let Alec feel what he wanted. “Ready Darling?” “More.than.ready.” Alec panted and dragged him closer, while Magnus wanted to sit down on his cock, but then he hold him back at his hips. “Magnus wait, don´t you have to prepare?” “Oh darling, don´t worry, I´ve already done.” He winked at him and Alec understood, before Magnus got down and took him all at once. “Uhmm.” He threw his head back while Magnus couldn´t do anything but gasping at first, because he had to get used to the overwhelming feeling of being filled out completely. Then he leaned forward to press his lips on Alec´s, clenched around him and moved slowly up and down. Alec felt his experience, but it didn´t scare him away, quite the opposite, he enjoyed Magnus riding him to the fullest and didn´t leave his neck with his lips anymore. “By the angel, hold me or I´ll fall back down.” He moaned and arched his back, but Alec wrapped his arms around him tightly and supported him in his moves. They had to stop kissing a few times and just moaned in each other´s mouths, because the lust was too much to take. “Ahhrg.” Magnus whimpered and shrugged hardly when he felt his sweet spot hit for the first time and tried everything to feel it again, whereupon Alec laid him along the couch gently without pulling out and was now able to thrust how Magnus needed it. He was the dominant part now, even if he asked himself how long he could stay that strong with the burning heat in his stomach. He wanted to watch Magnus´ beautiful, pleasure-distorted face forever. “Al-Alexander, it´s ok, just come, I-I´m close, too.” First Magnus´ thighs began to tremble, then his whole body followed and they reached their climax together. “Best date ever.” Alec´s husky voice was Magnus´ everything. “You´re learning so fast my darling.” “So, you liked it?” “Are you kidding? Look at me! Look what you´ve done to the high warlock!” He laughed and got up. “Hey, where are you going?” Alec pouted. “Showering and checking my mails. You can help me with the first thing.” He winked and Alec was faster in the bathroom than Magnus could come after him. After an unnecessary long shower Magnus looked at his laptop incredulous. Eight messages from Clary, hesitating he opened the first one. `Boss! Don´t get upset, but look at this! It´s everywhere in the media, but we´re really trying to find that asshole!´ “What the…” He opened the following article and looked at a picture of Alec and himself. Kissing in the club. It was blurry, but everyone that knew him, could recognize him. Below, he could read. `Naughty boys like innocence – Everything about Bane and his new delicacy´ First his face went pale, than red. “Al-Alec!” He screamed and asked himself if that was a good reaction in the same second. “Yes? What´s wrong?” Alec asked a bit concerned and appeared in the room, Magnus had sounded afraid. “I…I´m just so sorry.” He turned the screen in his direction. Alec´s jaw dropped. He saw himself with Magnus on his lap, kissing with closed eyes and passion, and the fat black headline. It was such an intimate moment, only their moment, but this article had torn it apart cruelly and everybody could read it. He was embarrassed and ashamed. “Magnus what is this?” “Someone saw us.” “B-but your parties are private, cameras are not allowed!” “Yes and something like this never happened before.” Magnus stood up and walked over to Alec, but he just turned away. “This was a mistake.” “What?” “How do you think my family will react when they see this? What do you think you´ve done?” “Me?” “I should´ve never risk so much for you.” Magnus felt like hit with something huge and heavy and he looked like a kicked puppy, but he was angry, too. “Oh, I thought you would be an adult that can make decisions without his dumb homophobic family.” “Don´t you dare talking about them like this.” “I do, because I depend on nobody! Do you think, I´d like that everybody knows I was together with a shadowhunter? Someone who´s against everything I stand for?” “You knew what you were getting into, I had no idea.” “Yes, pour innocent child.” “Don´t make fun of me.” “Then don´t act like I would´ve forced you to do anything. Just go and try to fix your good reputation, I´ll fuck some badboys to renew my bad one.” “I was so wrong in you.” Alec hissed and slammed the door, leaving broken Magnus behind. Outside on the street it was like everybody was starring at Alec and he saw BANE clothes at every store. Magnus was everywhere. He didn´t know what to feel, he remembered making out in the shower and then how they insulted each other only a few seconds later. How could everything go wrong this fast? /////// Magnus felt like a storm had passed him, but it had been Alec. He starred at the computer screen, then just whisked it off the table and let it crash on the floor. He left his office room to drink something that could numb the pain, but his whole loft smelled like Alec and his forgotten jacket in the chair was the first thing he saw until it went up in flames with a finger flicker. He mixed random bottles together and swallowed three full glasses at once, while asking himself why this boy could hurt him so much. Why did he even choose someone so inexperienced and unstable? Hadn´t he learned something from his former partners? More alcohol, less bad feelings. He knew he should call somebody, so he wouldn´t be alone at this point, but company was the last thing he wanted, except it was Alec´s.///////The institute seemed dark and empty, just like Alec´s mood, but Maryse and Robert waited for him at the entrance hall. He gulped when he recognized them, he wasn´t prepared for this huge conflict. “Alec, we have to talk to you and we think you know why.” “Yes.” He answered toneless. “This `picture´ is a shame for all shadowhunters, I hope you know that and that this happened only because of your young, dumb ego.” Robert said and Maryse continued: “At least if you had told us befo,” “Told you?” “Yes, Alec, we are your parents, you can talk to us! Then we would have written a formal statement, not that gossip scandal article!” “B-but I-I´m gay.” He stammered. “Yes son, I think that´s obvious, isn´t it?” Robert answered. “And you won´t reject me?” “I can´t say that I´m perfectly happy, I´m sorry, I just can´t, but we´re your family and we love you, ok?” It felt like a bad joke and Alec didn´t know if he should laugh or cry, but he already did the last thing. “Hey,” Maryse took an insecure step forward and hugged him rigidly, it was an unusual situation for both, but not less lovely. “Maybe we don´t show it often, but we care about you.” Alec buried his face in her designer jacket, before he looked at her and explained. “Thank you, thank you so much, but I have to go now, I made a big terrible mistake.” He activated his stamina to run the whole way to BANE head office, the only place where Magnus could be now, he hoped so. Just like he hoped he would accept his excuse, even if it would never be enough to compare the things he´d said. “Hey, Alec, I´m very sorry, the photo is awful.” Clary welcomed him contritely. “Yes, no, I mean, it´s ok. I-is Magnus here, I have to talk to him!” She looked at him perplex and uncertain. “Er…don’t you know it? He´s going to open a new big shop in LA and he decided to life there for the next years. That´s what he wrote in his email, even if there were, er…, many typing mistakes.” “W-what does this mean?” “I don´t know, maybe he started drinking again.” Clary avoided eye contact. “Huh? He drinks the whole time.” “Yes, and he can control it…usually. Alec, what have you done?” “I hurt him, but I´ll fix it, I have to.” “Yes, you have. If you´re lucky, he´s too drunk to open a portal and you can still meet him at the loft.” “Ok, thank you Clary, I owe you something.” //// He could punch himself in the face right now, how could he have been so stupid? Why did he need so much time to recognize how important Magnus was for him? Of course, he was happy about how his parents accepted him, but it changed nothing, he didn´t feel better than before their talk, after his fight with Magnus. This man was the only thing that counted for him, Alec was painfully aware of it. “Magnus?” The door wasn´t locked, but the air felt strange, as if it would shake. He heard noises from the bedroom and followed them. “Magnus ar- aargh!“ He hit an invisible wall and was thrown back through the room, against an oriental table. It didn´t hurt much, but shocked him. “What the hell, Magnus? Are you ok?” Alec was confused, he thought someone had attacked Magnus, but the warlock appeared in the doorframe. “What, Alec?” He shouted, while blue sparks surrounded his hands, obviously he was the one who had pushed him away. “Magnus, I´m so glad you´re here-” “Fuck of, I´m packing!” He turned around and continued plugging cloths in a suitcase, more bags were already ready. Alec scrambled to his feet and wanted to come near him, but Magnus raised a hand ominously. “Don’t you dare touching me!” His eyes were filled with anger and Alec could smell the alcohol with every breathe. “Please.” “Go!” Another thoughtless magic ball missed his head. “Magnus, I´m sorry. I understand that you can´t forgive me now, but I want you to know that I regret every word.” “No Alexander, just no! You can´t come back with those puppy eyes and play the repenting victim, you hurt me!” “I know and I was so wrong. My parents accept me.” Alec tried to explain. “Good for you! Then go and find a boyfriend that still wants you.” “I want you, more than everything else and you can´t tell me that you wouldn´t want me, too.” Alec had managed to get close to him and wrapped his arms around his hips. “I was dumb and insecure, but this won´t ever happen again. I don´t care anymore how many people saw us, start a life stream while you fuck me, it won´t matter to me.” “Is this an offer to shoot a porn?!” Magnus asked, but he smirked. “If you want to.” Alec kept his pokerface. “I can´t, I´m going to move to LA.” He pointed at the suit cases. “No, please, stay here with me, in bed, or at the table or at the floor, just stay. I can´t lose you.” “Are you really so needy?” “Yes Magnus my whole body is begging for you.” “I see. And I´m sorry, too. Your family is everything for you, I should have understood that, I acted arrogantly.” Softly, he cupped Alec´s face with his hands and kissed him, but only the edge of his lips to tease him. Alec closed his eyes, grabbed his waist more firmly and Magnus rolled his hips against Alec´s. “Give me more.” Alec pleased. “I tell you what to do, not the other way around. First I´ll tease you to death!” “Magnus no!” “Magnus yes!” He growled and magiced the bags away from the bed to push Alec onto it. “So, you´re not angry with me anymore? I can´t excuse often enough.” “I threw you trough the room, that was very gratifying. But you´re not hurt, are you?” Alec shook his head and slipped his tongue in Magnus´ mouth to find his one, while moaning slightly. “Wow, so needy…” Magnus breathed before Alec caught his lips again. “Yes, and it´s all your fault.” Another finger flicker and both were naked, he took a few seconds to enjoy the view, in which Alec beneath him trembled in temptation. “Magnus…” Alec raised an arm and slit down his rips, his hips and his thigh, slowly, to savor every curve. Magnus didn´t even start mildly, he just grabbed Alec´s member and brought him under control. “I´m sorry, this is under my conditions.” He smirked and moved his hand pleasurably up and down, watching Alec´s whimpering face, while he rubbed his own hard cock sitting on Alec´s leg. Soon, he saw a twitch in his expression, knew that he was close and stopped. “M-Magnus, you´re cruel!” “Stop pouting, you´ll come often enough!” He answered so seriously that Alec had to laugh between his moans. “I don´t think I can come often enough-uhmm.” He bit his lips in pleasure when Magnus continued and poked his entrance, only a little bit, and that was what drove Alec crazy. The heat in his stomach got inflamed and scotched again and again, Magnus knew very well how to bring him to his edge. “Baby please fuck me.” “Oh Alexander, you´re not even prepared.” “Doesn´t matter, I can´t stand it anymore.” “No my darling, everything step by step.” He smirked, but showed mercy, slipped two fingers at once in and covered Alec´s panting mouth with his lips. Alec´s taste was nearly familiar. Then he moved, constantly avoiding his sweet spot and also continued squeezing his member. “God!” Alec gasped and Magnus couldn´t resist answering: “Call me Magnus.” He looked proud at the mess Alec became under his hands and decided not to torture him any longer, he himself needed it now, too. “Ready my beautiful nephilim?” “Yes, yes of course.” Without any rush, he pushed in, inch per inch, remembering how good Alec´s tightness felt. “Deeper!” Alec threw his head back and spread his legs to get more of Magnus, a distorted smile on his beautiful face. Magnus held on Alec´s chest and trusted deeper, now he had to catch his breath, too. Quickly they´d found their rhythm, melted in each other, drowned in lust. Unexpectedly, Alec came in shudders, it just had been too much for him, but neither of them stopped, quite the opposite. Alec´s clenching around him incited him only more and they reached their climax together again. After, they stayed for a few minutes in this position and just looked at each other in awe, while their breathing went back to a normal speed. “Pacification sex is the best one, isn´t it?” Magnus pulled out getly and laid next to him. “Sex with you is the best one!” “Alec, you have nothing to compare.” “I don´t need to compare, I know it.” Alec claimed and smiled fuzzy. `Always so damn cute´ Magnus thought and cleaned them with magic, so they could stay in bed and cuddle. “So…round two with webcam now? I´m sure, it would be the most seen livestream in history, we could earn lots of money.” “Shut up Magnus.” Alec chuckled. “You are already rich and famous, forgotten?” “No, and beside, I wouldn´t want so many people to see what´s mine, I don´t share.” “You own me?” “Yes, I´m the designer and you’re my precious model.” Magnus brushed his thumb over Alec´s lower lip. “Ohh no, just to make things clear, I won´t ever do a catwalk for you!” “Tss, why else should I come together with you?” Magnus joked. “Because…you love me?” Alec had joked, too, but while saying it, he recognized how honest he meant it and Magnus heard it. “Alexander, I-I think yes…I do love you.” “T-that´s great because I love you too.” Alec smiled amazed and kissed him deeply, Magnus replied and stroked through Alec´s messy hair. “In love with a shadowhunter who always and only wears black, nobody will believe me.” “I´ll show them.” Alec whispered and buried his face in Magnus´ neck. “I´ll show everybody.”


End file.
